


Sniffing Out His Valentine

by Feathers7501, ioascc



Series: Novak-Winchester Household [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Meeting, First Time, M/M, sniffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29146734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathers7501/pseuds/Feathers7501, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioascc/pseuds/ioascc
Summary: Dean’s plan to have a good time and hook up with a warm and willing body during his visit to Sam at Stanford for “Unattached Drifter’s Christmas” goes totally awry. Dean’s good time is thwarted, and the hunt is on, when he unexpectedly scents his Alpha.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Novak-Winchester Household [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029207
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154





	Sniffing Out His Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Happy Valentine’s Day! Here we are with another installment of the Novak-Winchester series, this one a little different from the others because it’s their origin story. 
> 
> Much love, ioascc & Feathers!

Dean needs to be pinched because he can hardly believe it. The Alpha underneath him, little Jo Harvelle of all people, smells like a dream come freakin’ true. Smelling like the soft earth of a forest floor and fresh-cut cedar and it’s filling his senses and making his mouth salivate. Kissing her has his inner Omega chanting ‘ _mate, my mate, my Alpha, mine._ ’ She’s kissing him desperately, moaning, and grinding up into him, and hands down this is the best Valentine’s Day ever.

Even Sammy’s raging bitchfest about coming to Stanford for “Unattached Drifters Christmas” can't dampen Dean’s euphoria. And oh sweet son of a bitch… did Sammy climb the mountain of his soapbox and harp on Dean. For a good forty-five minutes about how Dean’s personal Christmas was downright skeevy, and also why Dean felt so compelled to visit Stanford to pick up college girls and guys when he could just go to a bar back home. (Little did Sammy know, Dean couldn’t actually visit a bar within a hundred-mile radius of home because everyone knew he was John’s Omega boy and all the bartenders would kick him out.)

None of that matters now, he’s got his Alpha in his arms and he never thought he’d ever have one. He’s big, loud, sassy, and definitely not the typical Omega. He’s twenty-two, a drop-out with a GED, with a can-do attitude working at his Dad’s garage as a mechanic.

“Dean,” Jo pleads, pulling on his clothes. They are back in her dorm room, he had run into her at Sammy’s dorm and instantly knew. Dressed in an oversized baggy sweatshirt and those black yoga pants and just... smelling like his mate. Even though Dean hasn’t seen Jo since she was eight years old, he would have never thought she would have ended up an Alpha, especially one that smells like home to him.

Jo doesn’t quite kiss like what he’s always imagined… even as an Alpha, she’s a little submissive. He’s always thought his Alpha would be… well, he’d be a man. Big enough to push him around and really be able to dominate him. But, Dean can’t think too much about that, what’s important is that Jo is his Alpha and she wants to have sex with him right now.

Disrobing eagerly, Dean shucks his clothes to the corner and blankets Jo’s body. He can feel the slick pooling, but he ignores it, maybe later they’ll be able to satisfy that deep ache inside of him but for right now he needs to take care of his new mate. Pulling down her pants and then her sweatshirt. Dean goes to capture her lips again and then stops… that mate smell is completely gone. Like a bucket of cold water has been splashed in his face, Dean feels a little nauseous from the whiplash. A whine starts up in his throat and so he scoots back and sits back on his haunches, he scents her… she’s still an Alpha but she smells like sharp metal and old books.

“Dean?” Jo questions, scooting up and pulling on his bicep, “Why have you stopped?”

“You don’t smell the same,” Dean murmurs confused and sick. Looking down at her clothes, it dawns on him and with single-minded focus, he pulls back on his own clothing despite her sputtering confused protests. Picking up each article of her clothing, he gives it a cursory sniff. Her underthings smell like her, yoga pants, and t-shirt… all her. When he picks up the sweatshirt his mind buzzes once again with the smell of his Alpha.

“Jo,” he croaks holding out the sweatshirt, “Where did you get this?”

“I don’t know, some freshman party. I nicked from some other freshmen’s dorm in Roble last night,” Jo replies, shrugging, “Why?”

“Because this is my frickin’ Alpha,” Dean says, shoving the sweatshirt in his face and inhaling through his nose and mouth. His mouth salivates and he can feel slick start producing again. He closes his eyes at the sensation and gets lost in it. It’s so calming, so good, pure perfection. And then it hits him...Oh God, his Alpha is out there and he doesn’t even know where to start.

“What the fuck, Dean,” Jo growls, watching the sight of him pet the sweatshirt.

“Where is Roble?” Dean asks, clutching the sweatshirt to his chest while Jo is busy throwing on her clothes haphazardly. She’s spitting mad and doesn’t bother answering him, instead, Jo kicks him out and slams the door in his face. “Asshole!” she screeches.

Blindly, he wanders back to Sam’s dorm. A floor up, Dean politely knocks before he lets himself in.

“Why are you back?” Sam questions pulling off his headphones and throwing them down and he looks at the sweatshirt weirdly, “Why are you clutching that sweatshirt like a complete weirdo?”

“This,” Dean holds out the garment under Sam’s nose and his brother’s face wrinkles in disgust, “This is my Alpha. Not Jo. Him.”

“Well, he smells disgusting, like dirt and trees,” Sam even makes a little noise of disgust, a quick “blegh” to add to his insult.

“Where is Roble?” Dean desperately asks, his inner Omega is whining and just a little hysterical.

“Basically in the middle of campus, Dean,” Sam answers and then counters with a quick, “Wait! No, I’ll come with you,” when Dean starts blindly leaving Sam behind, “Lemme get my shoes and coat on, Dean! Damnit. Fuck. Of course, of course this happens on Valentine’s Day. It’s freezing.”

With clear intent, Dean leaves Sam’s dorm building and hauls ass outside. His sharp huffs of breath are making clouds of mist in the night sky. Taking a left turn, his brother shoots out a strong hand to wrap around his bicep. “Wrong way, numbnuts,” Sam mutters and directs Dean the right way, crazy Omega still clutching the sweater.

“What happens if I don’t find him?” Dean asks, petting the sweatshirt over the length of his arm.

“Well, are you sure he or she,” Sam pauses here for dramatic effect on the pronouns, “lives in Roble?”

“That’s what Jo said, she stole it from a freshman dorm in Roble,” Dean answers.

“Well, let’s just hope fate is on your side and they actually live in Roble,” Sam sighs and when Dean whines his baby brother changes his tune to be less catastrophic, “There are 11 halls in Roble, we’ll just systematically go down each hall and knock on all the doors.”

“Sounds good, reasonable, good plan,” Dean says, bringing the sweatshirt to his chest and taking a big whiff, it is so good and calms him down instantly.

“About 300 students live in Roble,” Sam adds.

“Well, fuck, Sammy,” Dean cries, a little hysterically.

“It’ll be ok,” Sam states, stepping into the hundred-year-old building. It smells like most historic buildings, a little musty but mixed with constant student movement. Alphas, Omegas, and Betas mill around them and Dean’s feet catch on each other when they move past the check-in point. Sam shows his student ID and smiles, says they're looking for a friend. The RA lets them with a smile and wave.

Systematically, they knock on every door.

Door after door, they knock on each one. Dean gets some confused looks from the occupants as he leans forward and sniffs whoever opens the door, for all the world like a tracker dog with hayfever. Sam makes apology after apology, as his brother ducks and weaves trying to sniff more deeply into each room, trying to catch a glimpse of whoever else might be there, hoping against hope he’ll find his Alpha. A tall Footballer tries to punch him in the nose as Dean is trying to get his nose closer to the guy’s chest, and then tries to smell his girlfriend’s hair. Another guy seems weirdly turned on and starts to sniff Dean back as if it’s a new game or ritual. Sam spends all his time apologising over and over for his crazy brother at each door.

Eventually as they reach the last corridor, Dean is exhausted, and resigns himself to standing there woodenly while trying to unobtrusively scent any Alphas that open each door. His brother’s hazel eyes darting nervously towards him after each door that gets shut in their face. Dean’s heart is sinking and despair pools in his gut. He’s going to get sick, once the smell fades from this sweatshirt. Dean knows the pining sickness will be bad if he doesn’t find his Alpha. Rolling his lips and licking them to wet them, Sam again knocks on another door.

“Well, hello there tall and handsome.” Two Alphas, one blonde and one dark-haired check both Dean and Sam out. It’s the blonde one drawls, looking at Sam like a snack, “Name’s Luke.” He points to the other Alpha, “Michael.”

“Hey. Sam,” Sam gestures with a look of disgust and annoyance, “Dean. We are looking for the owner of this sweatshirt.”

Michael, skin like dark chocolate and eyes that practically melt into Dean holds his hand out for the sweatshirt. He’s the first Alpha to request it and Dean’s reluctant to let it go, but this Alpha… he screams dominance and his nonverbal request brokers no dispute. Dean’s just a little intimated. Michael sniffs the sweatshirt lightly and looks at Dean like he wants to devour the Omega. The Alpha red practically shining through. He holds it out for Lucifer who exaggerates his scenting and waggles his eyebrows at Sam.

“That’s Cassie,” Lucifer promptly states, holding the sweatshirt teasingly captive to his chest. Dean feels a flush of annoyance that he’s muddying the sweatshirt’s scent and a little disappointment that his Alpha is once again a girl, “But, Cassie is definitely not up to par to be a real Alpha to a snack like you.”

“I’ll make that decision,” Dean barks, snatching the garment from Luke’s hands. They don’t know he’s an Omega, he’s wearing blockers, but it still irks Dean that they just automatically assumed.

“If you find Cassie lacking,” Michael drawls, seductive and just a tad bit skeevy, “You’ll know where to find me.”

“Yeah, no thanks.” Dean’s anger rising up to the surface. He won’t be objectified.

“Do you know this Cassie’s room assignment?” Sam asks, holding on to Dean before his hot head of a brother storms off.

“Cassie is in C315,” Michael states, his lips ticked down in a frown, “Or the library, or one of the biology labs.”

Frowning, Dean’s hands flex into the soft material, he won’t go on a wild goose chase across campus… he’ll just wait till his Alpha gets back to his dorm. That would be the smartest thing to do.

“Thanks,” Sam retorts, glad to be rid of those creepy Alphas, and pushes Dean to the C wing. They climb the third floor in pretty much silence, but his brother stops him at the top of the floor.

“You sure you want this?” Sam asks hesitantly.

“Yeah, man, I’m sure,” Dean states, though he clears his throat and nods. They’ve been at this for hours and honestly… Dean’s feet are starting to ache, not to mention his heart at the prospect of thinking he won’t find his Alpha for the last few hours.

“Alright,” Sam lets out a small sigh and a weak smile. His little brother knocks on C315 and a shorter man with golden toffee eyes and brown hair opens the door. Dean thinks he’s a Beta, but the smell of his Alpha is strong coming from the shared room.

“Howdy, what’s up?”

“Looking for Cassie?”

“That’s my roomie,” the Beta shrugs, “Don’t know where Cassie is though. Could be in a lab.”

“Can I wait till they get back?” Dean practically chokes out.

“Sure, man,” the guy eyes Dean suspiciously. “I’m Gabe,” he adds, opening the door.

Dean practically purrs and fights the urge to nosedive into his Alpha’s bed. It smells so good. So much like home and mine, that he’s buzzing almost drunk on his Alpha’s scent. Instead, he sits daintily in the middle of the Alpha’s bed, white-knuckling the sweatshirt and telling his body to behave. It would be a very bad thing if he started to produce slick in front of his brother and a stranger.

“That weirdo is Dean, I’m Sam,” he can hear his brother sigh, and talk to the stranger. Small talk but Dean is too busy being nosy trying to distract himself from rolling around on the blanket like a hog in mud. Instead, Dean looks through all of his Alpha’s books at his bedside table. Biology coursework, books on bees and plants, a well-thumbed copy of Kahlil Gibran’s The Prophet, and a copy of The Lion, the Witch, and The Wardrobe. His Alpha is smart, he picks up notebooks with meticulous notes and finds a few Scantrons tucked inside with full marks on them. Dean resists going through the drawers, he knows that would be a complete invasion, but Dean is left hungering to learn more because he really can’t tell much from the room, all of his Alpha’s clothes are meticulously put away. Nothing is out of place; it's a stark contrast to Gabe’s side of the room, which looks like it’s blown up.

“Cassie could be hours,” Gabe states, unhelpfully.

“I’ll wait,” Dean says promptly, stubbornly, folding the sweatshirt in his lap and putting it beside his Alpha’s pillow.

“Do you have Cassie’s number?” Sam asks, looking really uncomfortable now.

“Yeah…” Gabe trails off, grabbing his phone and shooting off a quick text. “What’s this all about?”

“Cassie is my Alpha,” Dean states confidently, flipping through another one of his Alpha’s notebooks. Neat, beautiful writing dances across the pages. Soft and feminine. Dean tells himself it’s ok that his Alpha is a girl, he was fine when it was Jo Harvelle and so he’s fine with Cassie.

“Holy shit,” Gabe practically gasps and shoots off another text.

“He thinks Cassie is his Alpha,” Sam corrects weakly, worry and concern lining his face.

“No, I know,” Dean corrects.

“Dean.”

“Sammy.”

“Gabriel,” Gabe adds cheekily, “Cassie will be here soon, just got out of a lab. Oh shit, I’m so looking forward to this.”

Gabriel dives into his snack stash and pulls out a bag of popcorn to throw into their microwave, glee lining his face.

“You think you're going to put out?” Gabe asks boldly, even doing a little dance, “I’ve been trying since fall semester to get that loser laid but it’s failed every single time. I’ve never met an Alpha so awkward! This is like Christmas.”

“I don’t know,” Dean reports, but knowing himself… he probably will. He really likes sex. He was planning on sleeping with Jo when he thought Jo was his Alpha.

“If they are going to fall into bed like a horrible romance novel… can I hang out in your dorm?” Gabriel asks Sam, fingers strumming over the microwave.

“Yeah, I guess, I’m in Stern,” Sam offers, his arms crossed but he’s definitely not happy about the idea of his brother involving himself in debauchery. “Dean, let’s think about this for real. I can’t leave you here.”

“You were going to let me go when it was Jo,” Dean responds, playing with the corner of the bedding. His Alpha’s blanket is soft and worn, a dark hunter green quilt.

“We know Jo, we know Jo’s parents,” Sam reasons, and as if he’s thought has slowly dawned on him, “Dad is going to be furious with me. He’s going to blame me for letting this happen. Oh god, Dean! Have you thought about Dad at all?”

“No,” Dean answers and swallows thickly. No, he hasn’t thought about his father at all. He’s just been thinking about his Alpha and what he wants in life. His Dad… his Dad tries to be a good man but he’s broken. He’s barely held it together for Dean and Sam, the death of their mother wrecked the aging Alpha. Dean’s always taken care of his father. He stayed home, he cooks and cleans as any Omega should… he raised Sammy. Now… now smelling his Alpha, he wants more to his life. He wants a mate that he thought he’d never get.

“Jesus,” Sam hisses between his teeth, “He lectured me before you drove out here, Dean. Told me to be a good Alpha, watch out for you. And now, now you think you’ve found your Alpha. God, he’s going to be so pissed.”

“It’ll be ok,” Dean answers robotically, fiddling with his fingers. “I’ll handle it.”

“Alright, ok, and look… this might not work out? Yeah? It’ll be ok and you’ll be just fine and you’ll go home and we won’t ever mention this to Dad,” Sam laughs awkwardly, nervously. Growing up, the fights between the two Alphas were awful. Even now they are just as bull-headed , two strong personalities that seem to clash at every opportunity. They’d argue about the color of the sky and when Sam left for college, they had a screaming match so bad that their neighbors called the cops. Now, with thousands of miles between them… their relationship has mellowed.

Dean nods reassuringly at Sam’s statement knowing he won’t be going home. He takes comfort that Bobby is there to help with John.

Dean doesn’t have much more time to think about his father, because what he knows is his Alpha walks through the door. Almost as tall as Dean, his Alpha has a lithe runner’s body that’s borderline gangly, sharp cheekbones, long beautiful nose, and a shock of black hair and bright blue eyes, his Alpha practically tumbles into the small crowded dorm room. He’s wearing baggy clothing and is overall pretty dorky, looking awkward in his own limbs.

“What’s going on? Luke and Mike practically cornered me in the hall asking all kinds of unusual questions,” he asks, voice so deep that Dean can practically feel it vibrating in his chest.

“Hi,” Dean says standing up suddenly and grabbing the folded sweatshirt, “This is yours.” He holds it out.

Looking amused, his Alpha takes it from Dean tentatively. “Thank you?”

“Dean Winchester,” Dean offers and steps a little closer to the Alpha in front of him. The two of them stare at each other, Dean taking in all the minute details and his Alpha becoming more and more confused before his eyes.

“Well, this is painful to watch,” Gabriel mocks on his corner of his bed, stuffing a handful of popcorn into his mouth and chewing obnoxiously. He swallows loudly and slurps out of a cup from a gas station loudly. “Cassie, this guy thinks you're his Alpha.”

Cassie’s face colors brilliantly. The tips of his ears blindingly red. “I can’t smell you to discern your scent,” his Alpha shrugs apologetically, “Are you wearing blockers?”

Sinking realization hits Dean, “Yes! Son of a bitch.” Scrambling, trying to wipe his neck with his hand where he rolled on his scent blockers this morning. A pack of wipes slaps the side of his head poorly thrown by Gabe.

“There you go, hotstuff,” Gabe chirps and hands his popcorn bag out to Sam, who is nervously biting his thumb. “No thank you,” his brother murmurs.

Dean retrieves the wipes and with trembling hands, he opens the packet, and pulls out a wipe. “Are those your masturbating wipes, Gabe?” his Alpha groans and snatches them out of Dean’s hands to throw them back at his roommate. Dean hastily wipes his scent gland, feeling a tad humiliated by the entire situation.

“Yeah, so what?” Gabe grouches and Cassie is about to scold him when the words die on his tongue, his head whips over to look at Dean. The Alpha’s eyes flashing red and then smiling, looking dazed as much as Dean feels.

“Omega,” he breathes, a dazed smile lighting up his face. Rushing to Dean, almost knocking him over in the process, his Alpha plants his nose squarely to Dean’s scent gland and draws in long slow breaths. His Alpha is making nonsensical happy noises, his hands wandering all over Dean. Petting and reverently touching Dean’s arms, his back, his neck. Cassie pulls their bodies close together, chest to chest.

“You are so handsome,” his Alpha whispers, fingers tracing around the shell of Dean’s ear down his jaw.

“Th-thank you,” Dean stutters out, chasing the touch of his Alpha.

“Are you a student here?” his Alpha asks, his thumb tracing Dean’s lips.

“No, my brother is,” Dean answers, and kisses his Apha’s thumb, causing the other man to full-body shiver.

“Do we need to leave? Or are you going to keep this PG?” Gabe asks, and Dean rips his eyes off of his mate to look at his brother. Sammy looks deeply uncomfortable and it makes Dean stop in his tracks, his pup, his brother is honestly worried.

“I’m alright, Dean, we’re gonna leave,” Sam shakes his head and grabs Gabe’s upper arm, “Let you two get to know one another.”

“Thank you,” Cassie says and it looks like he means it.

“No problemo,” Gabriel offers and grabs up his things, he throws a packet of condoms onto his Alpha’s bed, “Wrap it, before you tap it, Castiel Novak. I don’t want to be an Uncle.”

“We are not related,” Castiel retorts, but his heavy hand doesn’t let go of Dean’s neck. With a click of the door, Dean’s alone with his Alpha.

Trying his Alpha’s name on his tongue, Dean whispers, “Castiel.”

It makes his Alpha color more, his cheeks already a flaming hue. So Dean tries it again, rolling the name over his tongue with curiosity, “Castiel.” It doesn’t quite suit him, it doesn’t feel intimate enough to Dean, but Cassie seems derogatory to his Alpha. So Dean looks at his Alpha once again and simply states, “Cas.”

“Dean,” Cas replies, his fingers flexing and running over Dean’s neck and touching his scent gland.

“I found you,” Dean informs his Alpha.

“You did,” Cas smiles beautifully. “From my sweatshirt?” Cas’ eyes dart down to the sweatshirt on the bed and up to Dean’s own.

“Yeah, our family friend Jo stole it,” Dean explains, while his Alpha looks on, watching Dean’s lips move while they talk.

“That’s very good, very smart. There are lots of students enrolled on campus,” Castiel states, running his hands down Dean’s arms, “You are so strong.” He looks amazed, his fingers feeling Dean’s muscles flex. His fingertips running over the fine hairs and freckles.

His turn to color, Dean feels bashful, “I’m sorry, I’m not like other Omegas.”

“No,” Cas exclaims, “You’re perfect. You’re a man. I… I’m so glad. So grateful,” Cas stutters and continues with a slight awkward chuckle, “What do you do? Are you a student somewhere else?”

“I’m an auto mechanic, I work with my Dad and Uncle,” Dean states, his hands anchored on the narrow waist of his Alpha. He towers over him, the other man feels so slight compared to him, but looking at him… he knows the Alpha isn’t done growing yet.

“That’s a difficult job,” Cas states softly, leading Dean to sit down, but staying close. Castiel kicks off his boots and so Dean toes his off too.

“Not really,” Dean laughs, watching his Alpha curl his legs underneath him. He’s still got the body of a gangly teenager.

“I couldn’t do it,” Cas responds quickly, “Different sort of intelligence. Where do you work? Are you local?”

“Uh, no, living in South Dakota,” Dean says hesitantly and he watches Cas’ face fall.

“Are you only visiting?” Cas asks, his voice drops with disappointment.

“I am,” Dean whispers, looking down. Feeling fingers under his chin, Dean looks up and Cas kisses him chastely. Just a sweet press of his lips. Dean lets this sweet kiss linger, luxuriating in the simplicity of it.

His Alpha lets out the happiest little moan. A hand cupping his face, Dean holds his Alpha close, pressing a deeper kiss. Rolling, teasing, nibbling his lips between his, Dean coaxes Cas into a slow tangle of tongues and lips. Leaving them both panting for air, their breath and their scents intermingling.

“You are so beautiful,” Castiel whispers in awe, his eyes holding steady on Dean’s.  
Feeling shy, Dean clears his throat, “You… you’re very handsome.”

Eyes crinkling and nose scrunched up, Cas laughs, “I know what I look like, Dean. Thank you, though.” In that moment, he looks breathtaking, eyes shining and happy. Dean just shakes his head and kisses Cas stupid. All passionate desperation, rolling his tongue up into Castiel’s mouth, nibbling his jaw, and even working his lips between his teeth. Castiel moans loudly, enthusiastically, and his eyes bug out of his head when Dean pushes him onto his back and settles between his legs.

“I see you as handsome, Alpha,” Dean states and kisses Cas again, blanketing Cas’ body with his. The drag of their clothed erections makes Cas gasp and Dean undulates his hips.

“Omega,” Cas pleads, his hands shaking against Dean’s shoulders and then cupping his face.

“You want to, Cas?” Dean asks against his lips.

Licking his lips, eyes wide, his Alpha looks so unsure. Dean can almost see his thoughts churning around in his head, so Dean kisses him again. Hopefully scrambling his brain and devouring all those concerns in the process. Cas gasps and shudders and moans so prettily that Dean keeps it up, pushing them both to the edge and they still have their clothes on.

“I’ve never been with anyone,” Cas admits, when Dean relinquishes his lips.

“I like that,” Dean cheekily responds, crawling up and sitting in Cas’ lap. He drags his ass across Cas’ prominent erection. He watches as Cas’ eyes roll up into his head and strong hands anchor on Dean’s hips.

“Yeah?” Cas chokes out, obviously feeling overwhelmed.

“How about,” Dean whispers and then pulls on Cas’ bottom lip between his own, “How about we get naked and we do whatever you're comfortable with? Hmmm? You are in complete control.”

Eyes round like saucers, Cas nods and Dean gets up off of him. Taking off his clothes for the second time in the night, Dean smiles shucking off his boxers and wiggling out his socks. His Alpha watches him, audibly swallowing. His hair sticking straight off his head from Dean’s wandering fingers.

“Clothes, Alpha,” Dean requests, pulling on his pant leg. Cas nods, quickly pulling off his hoodie and cargo pants. The white boxers landing on top of the pile. Laying down next to Cas on his side, Dean snuggles up to the Alpha. Adjusting their erections so they are right next to each other, garnering a hiss of pleasure that escapes Cas’ lips. Wrapping a hand around the two of them, Dean jacks them slowly, loving the feel of Cas’ heavy dick in his hands. Their foreheads rest together, both Alpha and Omega looking down and watching the slow drag of their members in Dean’s hand. Cas holding tight to Dean’s biceps.

“Pretty dick, Cas,” Dean compliments, his fingers teasing Cas’ cockhead. His Alpha is thicker and longer than Dean, only by a little, but his knot is slowly filling much to Dean’s satisfaction.

“Th-thanks,” Cas stutters out and thrusts up into Dean’s hand.

“Want to fuck me?” Dean asks unashamed, knowing what he wants. He’s been sexually active since he was sixteen, but it’s been a while since he’s had an Alpha knot him.

Blinking, Cas’ mouth drops open in shock, but he clicks it shut and nods his head eagerly. Dean smiles and whispers, “thank fuck” which makes Cas laugh.

“You’ve done this before?” Cas asks, timidly.

“Yeah. I’m not the town bicycle, but yeah… I’ve been around,” Dean replies, “I’m on birth control and I get tested regularly. Clean bill of health as of this week.”

“You're older than me, aren't you?” Cas’ blush is back and his little Alpha looks so timid in the moment.

“Only four years, if you're a freshman like Sammy,” Dean soothes, his motions with the condom stalled.

“As long as you don’t mind…” Cas voice drifts off.

“I don’t, we don’t have to do this, I mean… I want to.”

“I want to, but I-” Cas stops and takes a huge breath, “I might be terrible. I might disappoint you.”

“You won’t be and I definitely won't be disappointed,” Dean states and kisses Cas again. His Alpha’s erection has flagged with all the insecurities and so Dean slowly pumps him back to fullness. Devouring his moans and soft keens of pleasure. He moves open-mouthed kisses down his Alpha’s body, kissing the tip of his cock and watching it twitch and pearl prettily. Flicking out his tongue, he tastes the salty liquid, moaning loudly and encouragingly at the taste. He pumps and licks, kisses, swirls his tongue around the head, and watches Cas twitch and shake. Eyes screwed shut and mouth open in silent ecstasy.

“Feel good?” Dean asks, taking a break from his assault as he notices Cas’ thighs tremble with the effort to not come. Licking his lips and nodding slowly, Cas looks at Dean like he’s the pinnacle of divinity.

“You?” Cas asks practically gibbering, “I wanna- I wanna do the same for you.”

Smiling crookedly, Dean switches places with Cas. Legs wide and slick pooling beneath him now. Dean gets comfortable while Cas looks like he’s running a mile a minute. “Just take your time, Alpha. I like it slow,” Dean runs a hand down his chest and intertwines their fingers, bringing Cas’ palm to his lips and kissing it softly.

“Oh wow,” Cas whispers and hesitantly touches the mess behind Dean’s balls. He brings up to his fingers and sniffs and with a tentative tongue tastes the slick on his fingers. Shocked, he moans loudly and sticks his fingers deeper into his mouth.

“We can do that too,” Dean chokes out, not unaffected by the sight of his Alpha moaning around his fingers from his taste. Cas practically attacks him with desperation, kissing him and devouring his lips, and then moving down his body with pure enthusiasm. Cas kisses and sucks Dean’s cock in his mouth, lips wrapping around him with sloppy determination but his Alpha is quick to move past his cock. Dean panting at the turn of events. Drawing Dean’s legs to his chest in a quick movement, so his hole is up in the air and exposed, Cas breathes deep.

“You’re so wet,” he murmurs, nose against Dean’s balls nuzzling. Kitten licks up against Dean’s hole. The long sweeps of the flat of his tongue, humming and moaning at Dean’s taste.

“Oh fuck,” Dean softly gasps out, making Cas stop and look at him with his head cocked and eyes squinted, “You enjoy this?”

“Yeah, yeah, I like it.” Dean laughs out, feeling the rush of fondness and euphoria through his blood.

“Could you come from it?” Cas asks, his fingers gliding up and down his hole through his slick.

“Yes,” Dean moans out, pressing up wanting more, “Use your fingers too, in me.”

Cas barely lets Dean think before he’s back at it. Licking, flicking his tongue into Dean’s hole, using his fingers to search and pump into him. Dean shudders and shakes. Feeling so good and so close, Cas isn’t particularly smooth but because it’s his Alpha so determinedly trying to bring him pleasure, Dean quickly unravels. He grabs his own cock, pumping in sync with Cas’ thrusting tongue, and comes messily all over his stomach. Letting out a soft cry of Alpha and Cas.

“Can I?” Cas asks, pumping his own cock and licking the slick off his face.

“Yes, yes, knot me, please,” Dean cries, feeling blissful from his orgasm. His Alpha bottoms out, thighs shaking and moaning so deeply and loudly Dean can only smile at Cas’ pure bliss.

“Oh, Dean,” Cas cries, blinking back the tears welling in his eyes and stilling. Overwhelmed by the sensation of being in Dean’s tight, wet hole.

“Move, Cas, move Alpha, it gets better,” Dean commands, wrapping his legs around Cas’ bottom and drawing him even deeper. His Alpha pumps into him long, deep, thrusts and never quite works out a rhythm, but when his knot catches and pushes into Dean pleasure shoots through Dean so quickly that he orgasms again which causes Cas to spill deep within him. His Alpha moans and climaxes a few times, filling the condom until it slowly seeps out causing a mess between them.

Tied together, Cas gathers Dean up and holds onto him tightly. Dean basking in the scent of his happy Alpha.

* * *

The next morning, Dean gets dressed slowly. His body is slightly sore from the entire night of sex they had. His neck is bruised deeply, Cas had bitten and sucked on his mating gland until the flesh was rendered a Jackson Pollock of reds and purples. Cas looks about the same, hickies littering his body and deep circles around his eyes from the lack of sleep and sadness in the current moment. They talked in the midst of their sexual haze, deciding that Dean needs to go home and collect his belongings and talk things over with his Dad before coming back to California. Dean’s Alpha stares sadly at his dressed form. Hands clasped in front of him, only wearing those flimsy white boxers, his face completely despondent.

“South Dakota?” Cas; voice rumbles softly, his sour scent stinking up the room. It smells like a forest fire, choking the life out of Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean grunts, slamming his heel into his boot.

“Only a few months, right?” Cas asks, so quiet, so pathetic… that it makes Dean’s a few tears slip out from the corner of his eyes. He wipes them away quickly not wanting his Alpha to see.

“Of course, man. I’ll be back before you know it,” Dean tries to chirp out, trying but failing to keep up the mood. They haven’t exchanged numbers, so Dean takes the moment to exchange numbers right then and there. Dean tries his best to ignore Cas’s poor shaking hands. His Alpha’s fingers are so long, elegant, and tan. He kisses Cas and his poor little Alpha holds onto him so tightly, desperately.

He basically has to rip himself from his arms and with a sad goodbye, he darts out the door.

Feeling nauseous, he only makes it down halfway through the hall before he turns around and lets himself back into Cas’ dorm. His Alpha pops up, surprise and elation on his face.

“Change of plan. I’ll get my Dad to mail my stuff to me and I can get a job at a shop here. But we gotta find an apartment off-campus. You’ll probably have to commute, so we need to get you a car,” Dean states, words rushed.

“Of course, Dean,” Cas chokes out and wraps Dean into a tight hug, “My mate.”

“We should probably do that too,” Dean laughs and hugs him back, burying his face into that perfect cedar and earth scent. Smiling and holding on to Cas, Dean can’t believe his luck… it truly has been the best Unattached Drifter’s Christmas ever.


End file.
